Great White Shark
Summary The Great White Shark is a species of large lamniform shark which can be found in the coastal surface waters of all the major oceans. The great white shark is notable for its size, with mature female individuals growing up to 6.1 m (20 ft) in length and 1,950 kg (4,300 lb) in weight. However most are smaller, males measuring 3.35 to 3.96 m (11 ft 0 in to 13 ft 0 in) and females 4.57 to 4.88 m (15 ft 0 in to 16 ft 0 in) on average. According to a 2014 study the lifespan of great white sharks is estimated to be as long as 70 years or more, well above older estimates, making it one of the longest lived cartilaginous fish currently known. According to the same study, male great white sharks take 26 years to reach sexual maturity, while the females take 33 years to be ready to produce offspring. Great white sharks can accelerate to over 56 km/h (35 mph) for short bursts. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Carcharodon carcharias, great white shark, great white, white pointer, white shark, white death, the name shark comes from'' "Villain, scoundrel" from dutch "schurk" '''Origin:' Real Life Gender: Varies between individuals Age: Varies between individuals Classification: Selachimorpha, Lamniformes, Lamnidae, Carcharodon, Animals, Vertebrates, Fish, Sharks Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Natural Weaponry, Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses (The shark is capable of smelling even a small amount of blood up to 5 kilometers away.), Extrasensory Perception (They can also sense bioelectrical fields generated by other aquatic organisms and vibrations within the water, and see well in darkness), Stealth Mastery via ambush, Underwater Breathing (Type 1) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can create force equal to half of their own weight, can break a metal cage, can rip off limbs with ease and has a measured bite force of 669 psi) Speed: Below Average Human at cruise speed (8 kilometers per hour), Peak Human while attacking (A great white shark can attack at 40 kilometers per hour), Superhuman in short bursts (Can reach 56 km/h at their fastest pace) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift a half of their own weight) Striking Strength: Wall Class (It has a measured bite force of 669 psi or 4.61 MPa) Durability: Wall level (Able to survive bites from other Great White Sharks and knife wounds. Very big sharks can even survive gunshots from pistols) Stamina: High (Large individuals can fight for over 2 hours against a fishing rod, and capable of diving all the way down to 1200 meters), but suffer from lactic acid Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Animalistic. Drawn to blood, prefers to ambush prey. Weaknesses: *Plagued by lactic acid after long physical activity *Generally avoids conflict *Cannot live very long in freshwater. *If flipped upside down or belly up, it will become paralyzed, and if this is sustained long enough, the shark will die. *It can't survive on land because it won't be able to breathe Others Notable Victories: Tyrannosaurus rex (The Real World) Tyrannosaurus rex's Profile (The water was 20 feet deep) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Real World Category:Sharks Category:Fish Category:Races Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Underwater Breathing Users